The Biostatistics Core will provide statistical and data management support for the Program Project. This support will include: .assistance in the design of new projects; .data entry; .data quality assurance; .completion and presentation of statistical analyses; .assistance in integrating statistical interpretations into scientific conclusions and reports; .development of new statistical techniques as needed; .documentation of data files for ease of accessibility in the future; .archiving of data files for long-term storage; .presentation of statistical seminars and biostatistical training.